


And The Sun Still Shines

by neverlandsfirstlostgirl



Series: The Cloud and Sun [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cloud - Freeform, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Friendship, Genderbend, Heterosexual, Romance, female!Naruto, one shots, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandsfirstlostgirl/pseuds/neverlandsfirstlostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in the moments leading to her death Shikamaru still saw her as the sun, personified of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Sun Still Shines

She was the sun personified. Of course Shikamaru knows how unbelievably stupid and corny that sounds, but now in this moment, he could care less. Her xanthic blonde hair that illuminated in any source of light seemed to connect to the warmth she spread in everybody's heart. Whether it be iced or broken. Her azure eyes, much more beautiful then the sky itself, represented her bubbly personality well. That caring and unyielding persona that caused her to gain so many followers, including himself. Her exotic fox-like whiskers which symbolized the biju that had caused so much pain in her short-lived life. The biju, the Nine-Tailed Fox that goes by the name Kurama, he, the source of her torture was forgiven by her. Just like how the sun shines after a day of rain. Her unscathed skin kissed by Amaterasu herself and as smooth as gold reminded him of her dislike of violence, her love of life, her desire for peace.

Now, as he looks at her, he still sees her as the sun. The xanthic blonde kunoichi with azure eyes, exotic whiskers, and unscathed skin is still all he sees of her. The sun he had woken up to just that morning, for the first time, in all her bare beauty even with the crimson liquid leaking out of the gaping hole in her chest. That death blow caused by the lighting in the sky, drove her life away, like how the sun disappears behind a dark sky before the storm. The lighting storm was wielded by a man, who even after all he had done she could not kill, because he was family. Her brother in all but blood. Sasuke, the cold moon to Naruto’s fiery sun. And while the stone moon lives and the fire sun dims, the calm cloud is left behind. The same calm cloud that is attracting sable and angry condensed moisture in the sky above him. The same lazy and wise cloud whom is now wailing a thunderstorm.

The sun finally sets in a brilliance of saffron and vermillion glory, but not before muttering sweet and sorrowful words to the man, her first, who is holding her in his arms. The sun is gone now, and tonight is dark because the moon is dull because the sun is gone now. The clouds cover the moon in a smoky haze, never wanting the moon to appear again because it is the moon’s fault that the sun is now gone. The moon has successfully eclipsed the sun and now that the sun is gone the cloud has no fiery heat to calm, to embrace, to love.

The cloud had no purpose.

“Don't forget Shika the world is still whole and the sun still shines, even if to you the gleam seems a bit faint. Promise me, Shikamaru, that one day you'll feel the radiance as you hold someone’s hand.”


End file.
